Not So Opposite
by writerchik1
Summary: All she really needs is someone to truly love her. All he really wants is to truly love someone. Two opposites join together and maybe, just maybe they can solve each others' problems. But are they really that opposite? A Romy.


A/N: Okay, this is going to focus mainly on Rogue. It will be a Romy. I might change Rogue's character a bit, but I will try to not stray too far from her actual persona. Please read and review and tell me what you liked and what I should change.  
  
Rogue heard the soft music coming from her alarm clock and rolled over in her bed to turn it off. It didn't take much to wake the Goth. She had developed something like a sixth sense over the years. Rogue rubbed her blurry eyes and glanced at the clock. It read 5 AM.  
  
Good she thought the others won't be awake for at least another hour or two.  
  
Rogue quietly crept out of her bed and opened the drawers that now belonged solely to her. The Professor had given Rogue her own room after the Apocalypse incident. She pulled out a pair of baggy black pants and a purple T-shirt. Rouge quickly changed into them and a pair of tennis shoes.  
  
Rogue walked to the balcony doors, which she normally left open during warm summer nights like last night had been. She breathed in the cool morning air as she hurtled herself over the balcony. Rogue landed on her feet in a crouched position that was much like that of a cat.  
  
Quickly standing, Rogue evaded the security system and made her way into the forest and took an invisible trail that she knew by heart. It led to a small clearing that contained a hidden cavern. Rogue was the only person to know of this place, her secret place. Well, perhaps Logan knew, but that was only because Rogue was sure that he had followed her once or twice when she had snuck out.  
  
The cavern was underground and the only part visible was a two-foot opening that you had to crawl into. Rogue climbed in and she had just gotten her body into the little 'pocket' when her feet fell off a cliff. Grabbing the rope she had tied to a rock by the opening, Rogue pushed the rest of her body off the cliff and propelled about ten feet to the ground.  
  
She grabbed a swimsuit she had stored in the large, underground tavern. It was a black two piece. It was a strapless tube top and a pair of bikini bottoms. She quickly changed into it and then climbed in the spring that was hidden in the cavern. The spring was heated with a device Rogue had taken from the Institute.  
  
Rogue let the heat of the water relax her tense muscles. She closed her eyes and tried to think of nothing, but that wasn't possible. As of late, it was impossible for Rogue to think of anything besides the recent events.  
  
It was all too much for her. And slowly she was slipping into a state of depression. But who could blame her? It was bad enough that she couldn't touch any living being without sucking the life out of it. But add the fact that she had been deceived countless times, been used to awaken a crazed-mutant, and just killed her so-called 'mother' and it was enough to drive even her over the edge.  
  
And the worst part of it was, no one seemed to notice. And if they did notice, they didn't care. The only exception was Logan. Only he seemed to realize that the resident Goth was falling deeper and deeper into depression. Logan was the closest thing Rogue had to a father. But there were just some things that he couldn't fix.  
  
Rogue bit her lip and remembered how she had run into Logan after she had pushed Mystique over the cliff. He had known immediately something was wrong when he saw tears running down her face. Logan convinced her to talk to him and had taken her to his room so that they could have some privacy.  
  
-Flashback-  
  
Rogue ran through the hallways of the Xavier Institute. She came to a stop when she abruptly ran into Logan. She nearly fell, but he caught her. He looked as if he were about to reprimand her, but stopped when he saw the tears in her eyes.  
  
"Rogue?"  
  
Rogue pushed him away. "It's nothin' Logan."  
  
She began to walk off, but he grabbed her arm. "I doubt that. What's wrong darlin'?"  
  
Rogue stopped crying when she heard him call her darlin'. She was the only one that he called that. They had a special bond that no one could touch or destroy.  
  
"Ah'll be fahne Logan. Its just stress."  
  
Rogue watched the carpet as she said this. She could look anyone else in the eye, lie, and not feel bad, but when she did it to Logan, she felt dirty. Logan lifted her chin with his gloved hand.  
  
"Now I know that's not it. Come on Rogue; let's go to my room. Then we can talk without someone listening behind the corner."  
  
Logan turned his head and glared at Bobby and Kitty, who stepped out from behind the corner with ashamed expressions on their faces.  
  
Logan led Rogue to his room and she sat on his bed. Sighing, Rogue let her head fall into her hands. Logan sat beside her and put his arm around her shoulder. Rouge resisted the urge to cry, but her voice came out weak when she spoke.  
  
"Ah killed her Logan."  
  
Rouge felt Logan's body tense, but he didn't pull away. "Who?"  
  
"Mystique. Ah.Ah pushed her off a cliff. Kurt stole her body back from tha Brotherhood an' he got some lady ta meet him in tha gazebo. She said Ah was tha only one that could heal her. Mah touch would bring her back. An' instead of touch her, Ah pushed her off tha cliff."  
  
A single tear fell down Rogue's cheek and Logan held her body close to his. He didn't know what to say. He couldn't say he blamed her. After all Mystique had done, Logan knew he would have done the same thing in Rogue's place.  
  
"But Logan, that's not even why Ah'm so upset."  
  
"Why are you so upset then?"  
  
Rogue lifted her head from his chest. "'Cause Ah didn't care. When Ah pushed her off tha cliff an' Ah saw tha pain on Kurt's face, Ah just didn't care anymore. An' Logan, Ah'm scared. Ah've tried ta hide it, but its been this way for a while. Ah just care less an' less everyday. Logan what's happenin' ta me?"  
  
Logan didn't answer her; he just pulled her closer to him. Truth be told, he knew how she felt. He'd gone through the same thing. It had taken years for him to start caring again and he knew that unless something miraculous happened, it would be the same for her.  
  
"Listen' Rogue, no matter what's going on with you, know that I will always be there for you. You got that darlin'?"  
  
Rogue nodded. Logan leaned down to whisper in her ear. "I'll take care of you."  
  
Rogue looked up. "Promise?"  
  
"I promise darlin'."  
  
-End flashback-  
  
Rogue let her hand make circles in the water. Closing her eyes, she imagined the flora growing abundantly in the clearing and knew that they would be the only living things she'd ever be able to touch. Sure, the Professor and others gave her encouraging words, but she didn't believe it.  
  
Rogue knew that she'd never be able to harness her power and touch someone. And she wasn't going to waist her time trying. Besides, who would want to touch her? She was a freak among freaks and a murderer to boot, emotionless and without love. Well, not completely without love. She loved Logan, her 'father'. She might have even loved Kitty and Kurt at one point, but not anymore.  
  
Ever since the Apocalypse incident, Kitty had been distant and the few times she had tried to talk to Rogue, Rogue had rejected her. And as for Kurt, Rogue could not love him. How could he have been so clueless about why Rogue wanted nothing to do with Mystique?  
  
Sure, he realized that Mystique had betrayed Rogue, but he believed that she deserved a second chance. Rogue knew things would have been different if he had been the one betrayed. Betrayal was not something easily forgotten and Rogue resented the fact that Kurt put Mystique's welfare over her own.  
  
And besides, whatever relationship the two might have had was destroyed the second Rogue pushed Mystique off the cliff. Even Kurt and his forgiving, Christian attitude could not forgive his 'mother's' murderer.  
  
Rogue sighed and tried to forget it all. What good would it do to remember it and dwell upon it? It certainly wouldn't fix it. No, Rogue knew long ago that it was better to accept things and move on.  
  
It was like Irene had said nearly two years ago. Life is a poker game. Some people get good hands, some people get okay hands, and some people are just screwed. And no matter how skilled those people are at the game, they can't change it because in the end, it's all a game of luck.  
  
Rogue looked at the watch on her wrist and she got out of the spring. It was a tradition of hers to watch the sunrise and it was almost time. She quickly dried off with a towel she had hidden and changed back to her normal clothes.  
  
Rogue walked towards the opposite end of the cavern and after almost half a mile, the cavern began to slope upwards and shrink. It stopped and there was yet another two-foot opening, which Rogue climbed through. This one, however, Rogue had made herself. It ended up on a cliff over looking the city of Bayville.  
  
If she looked behind her, Rogue could see the Institute. Rogue sat down and watched the sunrise. Most people were filled with awe or happiness when the sun rose, but it was the opposite for Rogue. It meant the night was over and Rogue was at her element during the night. Watching the sunrise was like going to the funeral of a dear friend for Rogue.  
  
Rogue felt the wind rustle her two-toned hair. A soft tune played in the back of Rogue's mind and she began singing. No one knew, not even Logan, but Rogue had a mellifluous voice. She was quite talented, but had never shared her gift with anyone.  
  
Rogue viewed it as something that was solely hers and was something that no one could take from her. It soothed her, just like playing the piano soothed Ororo. Rogue began to make up her own words to the music that only she could hear.  
  
Playground school bell rings again  
  
Rain clouds come to play again  
  
Has no one told you she's not breathing?  
  
Hello I'm your mind giving you  
  
Someone to talk to  
  
Hello  
  
Rogue closed her eyes and let herself be entranced by the music in her head and the words that poured out of her mouth. She ignored the breeze that whipped her hair about and continued to sing.  
  
If I smile and don't believe  
  
Soon I know I'll wake from this dream  
  
Don't try to fix me I'm not broken  
  
Hello I'm the lie living for you so you can hide  
  
Don't cry  
  
Her eyes opened and she gazed out into the city that hated her so much and didn't even know her. Rogue wanted to feel anger, hate, even sorrow, but she didn't. And that was the only thing that truly upset her. She was forgetting how to feel.  
  
Suddenly I know I'm not sleeping  
  
Hello I'm still here  
  
All that's left of yesterday  
  
The music in Rogue's head faded before her trance broke. She realized the sunrise had finished and she looked at her watch. It read 5:59. Rogue slowly stood and decided to take the long way home. She let the wind rush past her and gazed down at Bayville before she moved again.  
  
It was nearly seven before Rogue got home. She had walked extremely slowly and had stopped here and there to just sit and think for a minute or two. When Rogue entered the mansion's grounds, she evaded the security systems once again and walked inside. Logan met her. He offered her a smile, which she returned.  
  
"Want to join me in the kitchen for some coffee?"  
  
Rogue knew that if she refused, he wouldn't take it personally, but she decided that she wanted his company that morning. And it was nice that he never jumped on her about leaving the mansion. He understood that sometimes she just needed some alone time.  
  
"Sure Logan, just give mah a minute ta change."  
  
Logan nodded and Rogue jogged up the stairs and into her room. She was glad no one had seen her because she really didn't want them asking why her clothes were covered in dirt. Rogue threw off her clothes and quickly took a shower.  
  
After about ten minutes, she was blow drying her hair. When she was done, Rogue opened her closet and looked for something to wear. She saw her Bayville Siren outfit and smiled. It had been the only time she had felt as if she were really part of the group and that she really mattered.  
  
Yes, she was a part of the X-Men, but in her mind, it was really just Xavier's group. Just as the Acolytes were Magneto's lackeys and the Brotherhood was Mystique's-well, were Mystique's-group. They were all pitted against each other in a fight that was really only between Magneto and Xavier. She was sure that she could be replaced and that she really wasn't that important to the mission.  
  
It had been different in the Sirens group. She had felt needed. Of course, this was before she had stopped caring. This was before the Risty incident and the Apocalypse incident.  
  
Shaking her head of these thoughts, Rogue threw on the tight, black pants and the dark, green tube top. It was so dark it nearly looked black, but it was green. She grabbed a leather vest and put it on too. Slipping on her favorite pair of black gloves and applying the necessary make up, Rogue left her room.  
  
Most people thought Rogue wore the make up as a mask to hide how she felt or to keep people away from her. And true, those things were great benefits, but they weren't the reasons Rogue wore the make up. Rogue wore the make up simply because she liked how it looked on her. She thought it just fit with her Gothic clothes and two-tone hair.  
  
Rogue made her way down to the kitchen and sat across from Logan. He slid her a cup of hot chocolate. It was her favorite beverage. And he had it fixed just the way she liked it, with five big marshmallows. Rogue smiled briefly at how only Logan knew how much Rogue loved hot chocolate and how she liked it.  
  
"Thanks."  
  
"Don't mention it."  
  
Rogue took a sip and nearly sputtered in surprise. It had a hint of alcohol in it. Rogue looked at Logan. How did he know that she drank alcohol in it? She thought she had made sure no one ever saw her put that in. But then again, it was Logan. He never missed a thing.  
  
"How did ya know?"  
  
Logan tapped his nose. "Smelt it last time you drank hot chocolate."  
  
Rogue smirked. "Thanks Logan."  
  
Logan just smiled and continued to read the paper. Rogue stood and began to take out various ingredients to make breakfast. She figured she might as well return the favor.  
  
"Hope ya lahke eggs an' grits suga."  
  
Logan nodded and continued reading.  
  
"Ya want salsa?"  
  
"Yeah Stripes."  
  
Once Rogue had finished cooking, she made put some on two plates. As she brought the plates to the table, Logan put down the paper and turned on the television. It was seven thirty and time for the news. The started eating as Sally Noble started talking.  
  
"Last night there was a robbery at the Bayville Bank. Over one million dollars were stolen. Jessica Parker is at the bank now. What are the police saying Jessica?"  
  
The picture flipped to a pretty brunette standing in front of the Bayville Bank. "The police are baffled Sally. There are no prints, no clues, and no broken locks. I'm here with Brian Cunningham, head of the Bayville Bank. Brian, what do you think happened here last night?"  
  
A pudgy, short, middle-aged white man stepped in front of the screen. "Well to me it's quite obvious. It was obviously those mutants. Who else could have done it? And if you're out there watching this, know we will catch you, you freaks."  
  
The camera zoned back in on Jessica. "Well, the police say that the investigation is under way and its only a matter of time before the culprits, mutant or not, are caught. Back to you Sally."  
  
Logan growled and Rogue turned the station to another news network.  
  
"Of course it's our fault. Because you know it's impossible for a really good thief to break into a bank and not break a single lock or leave a clue."  
  
Logan sniffed the air. "We're about to be bombarded."  
  
Rogue snorted. "Just great."  
  
A few moments later, the others entered the room. Kurt bamfed right behind Rogue and Kitty phased through the ceiling as everyone tried to get something to eat. Kurt looked around the room.  
  
"Vho's turn to cook?"  
  
Jean glanced at the meal Logan and Rogue were eating and smiled. "Rogue, why don't you cook. Your grits are the best and I'd really appreciate it."  
  
Rogue looked at Jean in mild disgust. Not only was she too sickeningly sweet, but she wanted her too cook. The last thing Rogue wanted to do was to let perfect little Jean get her way once again.  
  
"Ah don't think Ah really want ta right now."  
  
"Oh, like come on Rogue. Why don't you like lighten up and just cook?"  
  
Rogue scowled as everyone started bugging her to cook. She finally stood up and glared at them all. Sure, they wouldn't talk to her for over a week, but the second they wanted something, that's all they wanted to do. Rogue shoved her chair back.  
  
"Fix ya own breakfast, Ah'm outta here."  
  
As she was walking out of the kitchen, she heard Jean say something.  
  
"Jeez Rogue, you could be a bit more polite."  
  
Rogue twirled around on her heel. "What did ya say ta mah?"  
  
Jean flinched at the glare she was receiving. "I said you could be a bit more polite. We didn't do anything to deserve your rudeness. Oh and Rogue, maybe next time you should wear more clothes. I'm sure you don't want to absorb anybody else."  
  
Rogue's mouth nearly dropped. How dare she? How dare she! Not only was she telling Rogue to be more polite to the people who had ignored her for the past week, but she told her to put on more clothes and then made it sound as if she wanted to absorb the people around her! Rogue began pulling off one of her gloves. She'd put that snotty prep in her place.  
  
"Why you little"  
  
"Rogue."  
  
Rogue looked to Logan who had stood and was walking towards her. She ignored him and turned back to Jean who had noticed her pull off her glove and was backing up.  
  
"Come with me for a minute."  
  
"Just one second Logan, Ah'm gonna put Jean"  
  
"Now Rogue."  
  
Rogue slowly turned from Jean and slipped her glove back on, recognizing the tone Logan held as one not to mess with. She followed him into the foyer. She crossed her arms and looked at him.  
  
"Look kid, you gotta let it go."  
  
"Let it go? Did ya hear what tha little snot said ta mah?"  
  
"Yeah, but forget her. Don't let her get under you skin."  
  
Rogue slowly nodded. "Look Logan, Ah need ta get outta here. Or Ah might just take tha gloves off again tha next time Ah see her."  
  
Logan nodded. He pulled his keys out of his pocket and tossed them to her. "Take care of my baby."  
  
Rogue's jaw dropped. "What?"  
  
Logan smirked. "After the Sentinel battle and that ride you took me on, I figure you can handle a bike well enough. Just don't scratch the paint, got it Stripes?"  
  
Rogue nodded as Logan placed the keys in her hand. That was totally unexpected and she never would have thought Logan would let her take his bike out, let alone ride it again. Rogue smiled at him and gently hugged him, making sure not to make contact with his skin.  
  
"Thanks Logan."  
  
"No problem darlin'."  
  
Rogue smiled and ran upstairs. She threw off her vest and pulled on a pair of her black boots that nearly rode up to her knee. Then she grabbed her black, leather jacket and zipped it up to just below her chest. It fit her like a second skin. Rogue quickly brushed her hair, making sure the middle part was straight, and then grabbed her sunglasses. She ran downstairs and to the garage.  
  
Rogue grabbed a helmet, hopped on Logan's red bike, and drove off. She decided to drive into downtown Bayville. As she was cruising, she saw another red bike drive up next to her. The driver was a man and well built. He had on a trench coat and she thought she recognized him from somewhere. Rogue made a left turn and the biker followed.  
  
They stopped at a light and Rogue finally recognized him as he pulled out a playing card and charged it. Rogue tensed and thought he was going to throw it at her, but instead, he de-charged it and slid it back into his coat. He made a motion with his head as if to say 'follow me'. The light turned green and the Acolyte sped off.  
  
Rogue felt a sudden urge to follow him. And against her better judgement, Rogue followed him and he pulled into an abandoned warehouse parking lot. They both turned off their bikes and Rogue pulled off her helmet as he did the same. She stood ready for a fight, but he merely smiled at her.  
  
Rogue realized now how stupid this had been. If he wanted a fight, he could probably take her out in a matter of minutes, if that. The only reason she had beat him in their encounter in Magneto's storehouse was because he hadn't been trying to kill her. He had wanted information and if that wasn't his purpose now, she knew he could take her down.  
  
"Bonjour chere."  
  
"What do ya want?"  
  
"Gambit jus' wan' t' talk chere."  
  
"Mah name ain't chere."  
  
"Gambit know dat. It be Rogue."  
  
"Again, what do ya want?"  
  
Gambit smiled at her and Rogue felt uneasy. It wasn't a smile like that of Logan, a fatherly smile, nor was it forced like that of the others. His was different; it was as if he found her attractive and felt something for her. Rogue forced herself to not think that way.  
  
"Gambit don' wan' much chere. He jus' wan' t' join de X-Men."  
  
A/N: The song above belongs to Evanescence and is called "Hello". Please read and review. You like it? Tell me. You hate it? Let me know why so I can fix it. Thanks. 


End file.
